


Late Night Job Hunt

by brigitwritesstuff



Category: I Made America (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, ben franklin would probably think this was funny, fradams, i barely even edited it sorry guys, john adams would try to fight me, so basically ive been sinning instead of sleeping, this is shit i know but im not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6311281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brigitwritesstuff/pseuds/brigitwritesstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Adams will be the breadwinner of the house, no matter how many hours it takes. Ben, on the other hand, knows him better than he knows himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Job Hunt

          "I swear Ben, I'm going to get a job! I'm serious!"

          "I never suggested you weren't! But I ask that you get some rest first. No employer will hire an exhausted man."

          "What does my current state matter? My resume speaks for itself."

          Benjamin looked at the paper. "Yes, I see. But the most important thing is that you are polite and pleasant, not..." He carefully considered his next words, "... Sleep deprived."

          John shook his head as if that was the most absurd thing he'd ever heard. "They will accept me. I know it."

          He sighed and handed the resume back. "I suppose I cannot stop you. Even my concerns don't seem to reach you."

          Raising an eyebrow, he asked "Concerns?"

          "That you'll simply pass out! When was the last time you slept?"

          "Just... Only a few... It doesn't matter."

          "See! You can't even remember! I'm sure you recall the time we had to share a room at that crowded inn."

          He laughed. "Tell me, who was Mary and who was Joseph?"

          "Haha, very funny. Now listen to me! I wanted to open the window--"

          "And I wanted to shut it because I value frostbite-free skin."

          "-- ** _So_** I made my argument and right in the middle you fell asleep!"

          "With the grace of God considering the chill that blew in from your precious window and the rant you spat at me."

          He scoffed. "Says the master of the run-on sentence."

          John stepped into his shoes and checked for wrinkles in his coat. "Yes, I know I'm just **_so_** annoying."

          "I didn't say that."

          "But you thought it."

          "Now you're a mind reader! Oh, don't forget to put that on your resume! It can go right between 'The Next Messiah' and 'The Smartest Man Alive'!"

          He opened the door. "Alright Ben. I'm leaving now."

          Moving back to the couch, he waved him away. "Fine. Good luck."

          "Thank you."

          The very second the door shut, Ben ran to the window. A few moments later, he saw John walk down the street. Not so energetic, but excited nonetheless. Same-old same-old. He let only a little distance fall between them before he also set out after him. Like he'd said, John was the kind to pass out. He was a hard worker, which tended to lead to sleepless nights and groggy days. His mission was to be there when it happened.

          The air outside chilled him to the bone. Coincidentally, it felt just like the night they shared the inn. He decided that he was still right. A little cold is good for a person. Except maybe John, who might just be laying in a gutter when he turned the block.

          He saw him walk into the first law firm he came across. Ben stood in the shadows, which made him feel like he was doing something wrong. Anyone who has to hide is breaking some kind of rule. To make himself feel at ease, he considered it like American revolutionary spying. Doing a little bit of suspicious activity for one big, good act.

          He was out of the building in a short time. The look on his face was one of defeat. Still, he trekked on. That was the most admirable trait of his; he never stopped. As irritating as it had been to other politicians, it saved lives. Once those of his family, and now those of other founding fathers. Even in their current circumstances.

          Quietly, he followed behind him. The next place was a farther walk, which felt like forever. He hid by a concrete flower pot that time. Surprisingly enough, he was there for even less time than before. It was easy to see he was worn out. But in the true John Adams fashion, he moved on. Ben huffed to himself. He didn't know how long it might take.

          The answer to that question was, apparently, one more law firm. After the third, John rested on the seatwall surrounding a flower garden. He leaned against his arm and tilted his head on his shoulder. It only took around a minute for him to be out like a light. Ben knew that was his cue.

          He shook him, saying "Come on now John. Let's get you home." He didn't totally wake. He remained dazed the whole walk home and had to be held up. However, he continued to speak to him.

          "When did you get here?"

          "I followed you. I knew you'd fall asleep."

          "You're a strange man."

          "I know."

          "No, I mean it. I've never met anyone like you. I don't get how you'll just do the things you do without a second thought to reputation."

          "Your reputation can't be injured if you pay it no heed."

          He laughed. "What?"

          "Stop worrying! Oh, imagine all the things **_you_** could do if you followed my example!"

          "It's not so easy."

          "I suppose."

          "I bet you've heard Alexander's opinions on me. That I'm insecure, obnoxious, rude, pushy, sensitive--"

          "Even in this state, you remember all the insults that have been hurled your way. Incredible."

          "So I am insecure?"

          "Very, but I didn't need him to tell me. I've known you longer and figured it out all on my own. I really wish you weren't. There must be a laundry list of things you've wanted to do but couldn't for the sake of keeping up appearances."

          "You know what? You're right. There is." He sighed, "Oh well."

          "'Oh well'? That's it? Ok." They trudged the rest of the way in silence. The two seemed to have switched dispositions. Ben wished he could go back.

          They crept into the apartment. It was important that they not wake anyone else. He just pulled John along into his room and set him down on the bed. He put the covers over himself. "Thank you."

          "You're welcome."

          "Even though it's odd how you followed me around all night."

          "I know, I know."

          "And before you go, I want to make something clear."

          "Yes?"

          He gestured for Ben to come closer, which he did. He knelt right beside him and leaned in close. John snickered for a solid 30 seconds before planting a kiss right on his cheek and passing out. It was comical, really. But the humor didn't quite connect in the moment.

          Ben furrowed his brow and tried to process what just happened. It definitely was **_not_** what he thought John had in mind. He'd imagined something like openly supporting women's voting rights. Instead, it was something much less substantial. Or perhaps more substantial.  

          Slowly, he stood up and left the room. He hoped his friend would wake up tomorrow and think it all a dream. Thankfully, none of the others had heard them so there would be no evidence of the outing. If he was lucky, he might not even remember the job hunt. All that was out of his hands though. It would be up to John.

          _Lord_ , he thought, _please let him forget_!


End file.
